marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616)
*''Superhuman Durability: In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit (the boiling point of normal osmium). He could survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. *Superhuman Stamina: While in his armored form, Colossus is granted great immunity to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days. *Superhuman Strength'' *''Self-Sustenance: Colossus, while armored, has no need of food, water, or air. | Abilities = Piotr is the steel warrior with an artist soul and in his heart he has always been more of a farmer than a warrior. '''Skilled Painter': His personality is very sweet and tender and he is a very skilled artist. In fact, he is the "Picasso" of the X-Men, preferring to draw a picture of his teammates than to put up a fight. Expert Combatant: However, he is a good hand to hand combatant, having received training from Wolverine and Cyclops. | Strength = Colossus possesses vast physical strength, the exact limits of which aren't known. As a teenager, Colossus was able to lift/press around 70 tons. As an fully-grown adult, he is now capable of lifting in excess of 100 tons under optimum conditions. | Weaknesses = Organic Steel Durability Flaw: Colossus cannot survive an nuclear weapon blast nor a sustained blast from a molecular disintegration beam. The organic-osmium cells of his body die and regenerate much like his ordinary organic-carbon cells, so that if he were injured, he would heal at much the same rate. | Equipment = Paints, brushes, and canvas. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * Colossus made his television debut in 1984 in an episode of the animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. He appeared in two episodes; 3.3, The Education of a Superhero and 3.7, The X-Men Adventure. He was voiced by John Stephenson. * Colossus has appeared in the video games Marvel's X-Men, X-Men: Madness in the Murderworld, X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants, X-Men: The Arcade Game, X-Men: Children of the Atom, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (NPC), Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse (NPC), X-Men Legends, X2: Wolverine's Revenge (NPC), X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, X-Men: The Official Game (Playable in GBA version only) and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (X-Box 360, Wii and PS3 versions only). | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory * OHMU #3, Mar 1982, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #3 (February 1986) * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: X-Men 2005 * Colossus at X-Boys8 Central * UncannyXmen.Net's Spotlight on Colossus }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Bronze Age Category:X-Men members Category:Excalibur members Category:Acolytes members